


Popcorn and Penguins

by KimberlyFDR



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyFDR/pseuds/KimberlyFDR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slice of Life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn and Penguins

Hutch reached down to grab another handful of popcorn and was met with...lap? He looked over to where Starsky had just sat down beside him on the couch.

"Hey, give that back!" He made a grab for the bowl, but Starsky kept pulling it out of reach.

"Cholesterol," Starsky warned.

"Low fat," Hutch drew every syllable out.

"Oh," Starsky said, reaching into the bowl and grabbing a bite. "I'm only saving you from yourself. That stuff tastes terrible, you know?"

"Then why are you eating it?" Hutch asked, trying once again to reclaim the bowl.

"Because you shouldn't waste food, Hutch. There are starving kids in Africa, like little M-Bop."

"His name is Mbita and you know it. We've been sending the kid money for the past year."

"Yeah, him," Starsky said, chewing yet another bite. "I bet he would kill for some popcorn."

"That idea's sounding more and more appealing to me," Hutch complained, making another failed attempt at regaining the food. "Damn it, Starsky, give it back!"

"Wow, Hutch, if I didn't know better I'd think you had PMS or something," Starsky joked.

"Screw you," Hutch growled.

"Not tonight, dear, I have a headache," Starsky mocked, but then he smiled and handed over the popcorn bowl so he and Hutch could share.

They sat watching television for about a minute in silence before Starsky spoke again.

"What are we watching?"

"The mating habits of chinstrap penguins," Hutch said, mouth full.

"You mean the gay penguins?"

Hutch sighed. "Yes, Starsky, they were chinstraps."

"Hey, cool." Starsky beamed. He seemed to become fully engrossed in the program.

"You're looking real fascinated by penguin sex there, buddy," Hutch teased.

"Well, at least somebody's getting it on."

"You only have yourself to blame," Hutch said, grabbing Starsky's beer and taking a swig. "I'm not the one who said he was too tired."

"That's mine!" Starsky yelled, making a failed attempt at retrieving the beer from Hutch.

"Whatever happened to 'what's yours is mine', huh?"

"That does not extend to the last remaining beer in this house," Starsky warned, grabbing back the brew.

"There's no more beer?" Hutch complained. "You were supposed to go by the store this week, remember?"

"Oh, I went by there,” Starsky corrected, taking a swallow. "Drove right past on Tuesday, Wednesday, and twice on Thursday."

"And none of those times did you think of, I don't know, stopping?"

"Places to go, people to see."

"You were out at Huggy Jr.'s garage again, weren't you?"

"Maybe," Starsky drawled.

"You two are useless to anyone else when you get together," Hutch complained. "We'll go to the grocery store, both of us, when the program is over."

"Fine with me. I need to pick up some supplies anyway."

"Supplies?" Hutch asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, whipped cream, chocolate sauce, lube."

"You sound like you're planning a kinky orgy or something," Hutch laughed.

"Only if you're a good little boy," Starsky joked, a lewd expression crossing his face.

"Hopeless." Hutch's smile got wider, his hand rubbing Starsky's as they both reached into the popcorn bowl at the same time.

Starsky smiled back at him before turning his attention to the program once again. After a moment or two, he turned his head to the side. "Are penguins supposed to be that flexible?"


End file.
